


A Job Twist

by streakmad29



Series: Alexis G. Dinozzo [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Tony change jobs. Fornell knows more than he lets on. Lexi turns 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tobias Fornell had been watching Detectives Dinozzo and Williams for two years, when he showed up in their bull pen. To him they were the perfect team. They just wanted to put the bad guys away and they were loyal to each other. Watching Dinozzo grow up and become a father to Alexis Gibbs was the icing on the cake. They were finally ready to become F.B.I agents. He knew some day, those two would be in charge. The fact that their chief was dirty, just helped him even more. No one would want to work with them now. The only cloud on his day was Mike Franks.

Tobias knew that Mike was hiding Alexis from Gibbs, the only thing was he couldn't figure out why. He had feelers out every where trying to work out Franks angle. He hated complications and he just knew that Franks would be one hell of a complication. The other problem was Gibbs. He looked rough, like a man with nothing left to live for. He was going to have to get Dinozzo to tell him he had daughter, and hopefully avoid world war 3.

"Earth to the F.B.I agent,"Danny called out,"I asked you a question."

Fornell frowned at Danny," Lose the attitude pal, I'm saving your career."

"How you come up with that," Tony scoffed.

"You really think your police pals are going to wanna work with whistle blowers,"Fornell questioned them," Do you not see the looks your getting, just sitting here."

"Please," Danny started," You think this is the worst thing we've ever dealt with, then you really haven't done your research."

"I know everything about you Daniel,"Fornell told him,"How is the lovely Clara, still make the best chocolate chip cookies in New Jersey?"

"Why do you want us in the F.B.I?" Tony questioned him.

"Well one, there is always room for good men in the F.B.I," Fornell told them," And second, I wanna keep you off Franks radar."

"That Gibbs is Lexi's real father," Tony guessed. 

"No way,"Danny growled," That little girl is yours. No one is taking her from you unless they wanna go threw me and Steve. And there's a reason people think twice before facing off against my Navy Seal."

Tony flashed a grin at Danny and said," I'd be more worried about facing off against you Williams, you don't fight fair and you have more back up that a Navy Seal."

"Boys sort this out on your own time," Fornell snapped, "we need to move before Franks comes back and try and take this case from us."

Tony glanced at Danny picked up all the photos on his desk of Lexi and put them in his gear bag.

Danny opened a locked drawer and emptied everything into his bag, grabbed the photo of Steve on his desk and then turned to Fornell and said," Let's blow this joint. We have better things to do that hang around here when we no longer work here. Plus tomorrow is Lexi's birthday. And i have to collect her present"

"What you mean you have to collect her present?" Tony questioned Danny,"I told you not to get her anything , as you and Steve are hosting the party."

"Please like I'd really not get something for our godchild," Danny scoffed,"Its my god given right to spoil that child and i will till the day i die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna take a moment to thank everyone who has commented on this series. You have made writing a pleasure. Please don't be afraid to say if something doesn't work.

At one day shy of becoming one, Alexis G. Dinozzo was a happy baby. Anyone who met her and Tony could clearly see the love. Sometimes people even think Tony is her real father, as they shared many similar features, including both being blonde and having green eyes.

Of course they also shared the ability to make people fall in love with them once they've met. One person who had fallen instantly for little Lexi was Commander Steve McGarrett. He had never been one for hanging out with children and even Danny's nephews and nieces had been something to be tolerated.

The day Tony placed Lexi in his arms, Steve fell in love for the second time. He later joked that his type was short and blonde when asked. So when Steve was on leave Tony always had a free babysitter, one who would lay down his life for his daughter.

Of course that ment that when the time came, Tony knew who to leave Lexi to if anything ever happened to him. When Steve and Danny had got the news, they had taken it to mean they had free reign to spoil Lexi.

It also ment Clara Williams decided that Tony needed to become a member of her family officially and had sent Tony a letter saying that from now on she would only answer him if he called her mam. To say Tony was emotional, was putting it mildly. He had always been jealous of Danny's family and for Clara to call her mum ment more for the little Tony who had lived most of his life without one.

Lexi's birthday party was to be the first time all the Williams family would be together in one place, at one time to celebrate Tony and Lexi joining the Williams family. Already Tony was predicting a lot of pink clothes from Danny's sisters thanks to a throw away comment he made a couple of years ago. Not that he was worried, Lexi would look good in a trash bag, another reason people think their related.

Clara had insisted that she bake the birthday cake, as she always baked her grandchildren's birthday cakes. Tony had told Clara that she was the grandmother, whatever she wanted to do was fine by him. The hugging that followed, was everything a motherless son could ever wish for. If there were tears shed, no one was saying anything.

The party itself was Steve's idea. He had wanted to show Tony how many people he had supporting him and loved not just Lexi but also her dad. The fact that not only did the Williams all manage to get the time off but that most of Tony's frat brothers also were coming was a delightful surprise to the man who thought everyone just put up with him.

To say the party was slowly becoming more about Tony was not a huge surprise , as Lexi was still too small to really understand what was going on. Tony had never been more grateful for meeting Daniel Williams than he was now that he had a daughter.

Thanks to Danny he knew what a real father was like. Now watching everyone sing happy birthday to his daughter he felt a moment of guilt as he thought about Gibbs. He should be here, helping to blow out candles.

Almost like he could read his mind Danny spoke," Tony you are not to blame for Gibbs not being here. Franks is. He had to know Lexi's real father was still alive. And you and i both know Fornell has something lined up for him."

Tony nodded," I know that, but i think i really should tell Gibbs about Lexi. He has a right to know he has a daughter."

"Guess it's a good thing we have proof that Franks told us she had no one to claim her," Steve told them as he passed over to glasses of wine to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony left Alexis with Steve and Danny, two days later and headed to address an hour away. In his car he had the police report, Danny and he had written up about the case involving his wife and two daughters.

Praying that Franks was not watching him or even at Gibbs's home, he walked towards the perfect suburban house. Finding the door unlocked, had him drawing his weapon, glad he had put it on that morning.

"What you doing in my house cop?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Not a cop anymore," Tony started, "Wanted to tell you about the last case Danny and i worked with NCIS."

"Why would i want to hear anything you have to say?" Gibbs interagated him.

"Maybe because it involved a car crash, a beautiful red head and two blonde little girls," Tony answered him.

Gibbs stared at him for a minute and then nodded at the sofa. "What do you know?"Gibbs asked.

"I know that Alexis was named by her mother Shannon Gibbs and that she had a big sister called Kelly," Tony told him, "I know your wife was going to surprise you with Lexi at the end of your tour. I think she was excited at being able to keep her a secret."

"Shannon always said I ruined all her surprises," Gibbs iinputted, "But I knew about the baby. I knew my wife, better than anyone and I heard her cry once."

"I don't understand," Tony growled out," If you knew you had another child, why weren't you out there looking for them? How could you let someone take that little girl away from you? I'd kill for that little girl, I'd kill you now if you tried to keep me away from her."

"And that's why she's still with you," Gibbs told him," Franks wants me to believe I have nothing else to live for. I want to know why. I wanted to go straight to your home and get her back but I don't know what Franks would do to her."

"He'll do nothing if he knows whats good for him," Tony replied," I have a Navy Seal, who would destroy anyone who put a finger on her without my permission. Not to even start on Danny. He might be small but he sure is bad ass."

"You keep our girl safe Dinozzo,"Gibbs told him, "I might be her biological father but your her dad."

"Why do you sound like you're saying goodbye," Tony asked.

"Whatever Mike has planned isn't going to be a cake walk," Gibbs started, "I need to make sure my daughter is safe."

Tony frowned at Gibbs, pulled out his phone and pressed 4 on the speed dial. Waiting for the phone to be picked up seemed to go for hours.

"What you want Dinozzo?" Fornell asked when he picked up.

"What?" Tony teased," No hello. I've missed you."

"What do you want Dinozzo?" Fornell snapped.

"Ah your no fun Toby," Tony told him," Gibbs is on to Franks. He already knew about Lexi. Wants to go it alone. I want Lexi to have both her fathers in her life. Get over here and tell Gibbs what you know. And lets finish Franks once and for all."


End file.
